


His Destiny

by Settiai



Category: Lost
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e04 Walkabout, Gen, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-13
Updated: 2004-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Destiny

When he tried to move his toes, it was a completely unconscious action. Even after four years of living as a cripple, his mind still refused to comprehend that he would never walk again. Morning after morning he woke up and attempted to force his legs into moving, and morning after morning he was rudely reminded that all of his attempts were entirely futile.

Except this time, his foot moved.

The world seemed to stand still for a moment, and the chaos around him disappeared. The smell of acrid smoke faded into the distance, and he felt himself go deaf to the panicked cries that surrounded him. He stared in shock as his limbs answered to his commands for the first time in years, and amazement rushed through his entire body as he hesitantly reached over and grabbed his shoe.

He was more than careful as he pulled the shoe onto his foot, and he felt detached from the universe as he began realizing that this wasn't just another dream. This wasn't another fleeting fantasy, and it wasn't going to disappear with the break of day. This was more than that.

It was a miracle.

As he pulled himself to his feet, he felt a brief moment of fear rush through him. Even though his body was telling him that this was real, his mind didn't want to wrap itself around the fact. What if it really was a dream? Miracles didn't happen, not to people like him.

Pain rushed through his legs as he placed his weight on them, and in that instant he believed. The world around him abruptly made its way back into his senses, but he didn't care. It didn't matter. What was happening, had happened, would happen... none of it mattered.

This was his destiny.


End file.
